fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Munashimeisei
Munashimeisei (むなしいめいせい,empty names) are a race of spiritual entities and group, that use dark magics for their own purposes. The Munashimeisei are a small group of beings, a very rare race to see. Overview These creatures are call Munashimeisei meaning "empty names", the creatures are the opposite of a person's heart and personality, mostly of strong willed souls and other beings. Not directly next to the person, the Munashimeisei are born in another world. Which only a few have access to this world, but often Munashimeisei could escape this world and go into the human world. The Munashimeisei do not have a true name, but they give themselves names of what they think it would be. They can have a connection with the person that they where born from, such as certain memories or events that happened in said person's life. The Munashimeisei doesn't need to take on the appearance of the person they where born from, they can change thier whole being to become thier own being of a purpose. Although most can not find thier purpose and will just go out, creating chaos and whatever else they see fit to do. Since the Munashimeisei are created from the opposite side of a person’s heart, they will be the exact opposite of the being that they came from. They are a twisted, cruel and heartless race, when they are first born. They take on an appearance what want, then once they have decided on what form they take. They will take that form and going out into the world. The structure of the Munashimeisei is set up as a feudal system, much like the government set up in Japan after the Sengoku Period. Common Magics *'Hariguchi'-(入口, Gateway) the Munashimeisei are able to travel through the different worlds whenever they wish. *'Shutai'-(正体, Sense) is a basic ability, able to enhance their senses. Being able to smell, hear, feel, taste and seeing objects and beings from miles away. Able to even see the person’s aura around their body. *'Kamen'-(仮面, Mask) is another basic ability of the Munashimeisei, being able to mask it presence. Making it hard for many to pick up on their presences, often surprising the opponent. Fumatsu (ふめつ, Immortal) is an ability to not age. Almost being immortal although the Munashimeisei is able to take damage but the more damage they take. They can be able to regenerate their bodies, but in doing this they will use their energy up faster. So many of the Munashimeisei don’t use this technique until after a battle or as a last resort. *'Gesuidou'-(下水道, Drain) is a basic ability to all of the Munashimeisei can use, taking away the life and energy out of any living thing. By attaching its limbs into the body of its victim they are able to absorb the life and energy from opponents to extend their life and to heal their injures. Known Munashimeisei *'Sesshou Dansei' *[[Nagāichi Jinryū|'Nagāichi Jinryū']] *[[Ryutaki|'Ryutaki']] *[[Ashura Jishou|'Ashura Jishou']] *[[Kurosu Kyoudai|'Kurosu Kyoudai']] Category:Races